Because You Live
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: Short little Liley one shot. Dont like dont read. DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HANNAH MONTANA OR THE SONG. Lilly loves trampolines for one reason. Story is better then summary


**Lilly's Pov:**

As I skated into Miley's house, she told me her trampoline was finnaly set up. "Let's go!" I yelled as I went running out into her yard. I heard her laugh and my stomach did a flip flop.

"Woah" I mumbled to myself. Miley came running up behind me and asked if I was ok. I nodded slowely and pulled her onto the trampoline. She started jumping but really slowley. "Come on Miles" I urge and start jumping faster.

Miley laughs a little and jumps harder too. I laugh and push her. Miley laughs as she falls to the ground, what I didn't expect however is that I would trip and go flying down right along with her.

"Serves you right" Miley says, when I finnaly look up. That's when I relize that our faces are only inches apart. I feel my cheeks slowley start to turn red as I watch her cheeks turn red.

"Embarsed?" Miley asked me. "Your cheeks are red too little missy" I tease. This causes her to turn even redder. "Wow Miles, what got a crush on me?" I ask her teaseingly. Miley's cheeks turn ever redder at this comment.

"Miles you know I was joking right?" I say. Miley must have mistaken something in my voice, because the next thing I know she's crying her eyes out. "Miles, don't cry" I beg. Miley smiles at me.

"How do you do that?" She asks me. "Do what?" I ask confused. "Make me feel happy, even when my whole world is crashing around me" Miley says. I smile at her. "That's what i'm here for" I say, and honestly I believe this.

"Miles I kinda wrote you a song?" I say, although it comes out as a question. Miley's smile grew about 8 times larger then its normal size. "Really Lils, you wrote something for me, you haven't written a song since, 2 years ago" Miley says.

I nod. "I've had great inspiration" I mumble. Miley smiles and gets ready. "Sing it to me" She says. I blush. "Ummmm ok" I stutter out and take a deep breath and started to sing.

Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use if you're killing time  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live

Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive

Because you live, I live, I live

I stopped singing and looked up to see that Miley had tears in her eyes. "Lils..." Miley starts but I cut her off. "I understand if you hate me now Miles, I mean I just told you that i'm in love with you, by writing you some lame song" I say.

Miley looks shocked at my outburst. "Do you really fell that way?" She asks me. I nod. "Without you here with me through everything, I mean everything, the divorce, my dad coming back and the abuse from him, Miles you've lived here since gosh, I don't even remember, oh yeah 6th grade, Miles that's 4 years, and ever since then, i've been crazy for you, Miles, without you I swear i'd be dead right now" I say as I feel tears start to fall from my own eyes.

I relize everything I just said was true. I had Oliver, and he was great, but Miley understood stuff Oliver couldn't. I felt Miley sit up on the trampoline then wrap her arms around me.

"Lils, if you were dead, I wouldn't be able to stay alive" She whisperes in my ear. I smile and hug her as tight as I can while i'm crying. Miley laughs a little and pulls back and looks into my eyes.

Then I see her gaze travel from my eyes to my lips. I grin a little as I close the space between us. I pushed her back onto the trampoline so I was laying on top of her. I heard her moan slightly as I nibbled on her neck.

I pull away with a smirk on my face. "I really like this trampoline" I say. She laughs and nods her head and kisses me again.

And the one thought that was running in my mind was, _And it's all because she's alive._


End file.
